While You Were Gone
by Khbeckett
Summary: Alexis has not been back in NYC for years. She's back for a very special reason (character death)
1. Chapter 1

If she was honest with herself, she should have done this years ago. If she was 100 percent truthful with herself, she should have never left New York. She knows Kate had looked for Martha and she. Her dad's former FBI and CIA contacts had come in handy. She didn't want to be found and they had hid her so well, Jackson Hunt and Nikki Heat would have never found her. Her father's death had been her breaking point. She had needed someone to blame and Kate had been the easiest target. Kate, who was already blaming herself for allowing her husband back into the field again, had been an easy target after the funeral.

Alexis took a deep breath and pressed the button to call the elevator. She didn't want to take the stairs. Her legs were already shaking badly, she didn't think they would get her to the top floor. In her left hand she clutched the newspaper article that had started this whole journey. The headline was still visible. Castle's Son Releases 1st novel at 15


	2. Chapter 2

It was days like today that made Kate miss the loft. She knew in the long run, she had made the right decision on moving her family. Kate had loved the loft, but there had been too many memories surrounding her. It was just some days after a hard day at the precinct she wanted to sit in Rick's office. She just wanted to be surrounded by him.

It had almost been 16 years since he had been killed getting an injured Ryan out of the line of fire. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him and miss him.

Kate had now been retired from the 12th for almost 10 years. She had taken a knife to he chest far to close to her heart again. She had retired the next day. Her family had already lost Rick and reality had finally hit her that they couldn't afford to lose her too. Her father had come storming into her hospital room and he was halfway through his speech before she could interrupt and tell him she had already retired.

Kate still consulted with the NYPD, but she never stepped out into the field. She had decided those days were long gone. Tonight they had solved their case and serial killer was behind bars. Unfortunately, another mother had lost her son before they had caught him. The last couple days had drained Kate emotionally and physically. She was fixing herself a coffee when she heard a soft knock on he front door.

She placed her cup on the counter and let out a long sigh. She assumed it was Gina at her front door again looking for Roy. Kate had never been Gina's biggest fan, but recently the editor had been a huge help in helping her son start the career he craved for.

Roy, the spitting image of his father, wanted to be just like Rick. He had been writing and telling stories from a very young age. He was smart and witty just like his father had been. When Roy had approached her and said he wanted to publish his 1st novel, she had immidiately called Gina. Gina had been skeptical about the then 14 year old novel, but had still taken the time to read Roy's novel. Gina had been impressed to say the least.

The book was scheduled to be released at the end of the month, but the press was already hounding her family. Gina had been pleased, Kate was not. Kate was prepared to tell Gina to give Roy a break when she opened the door, but the sight before her left her breathless. She was 15 years older, but Alexis really hadn't changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis didn't know what to say and by the look on Kate's face she didn't know either. They both just stood there staring at each other. Alexis finally broke the silence timidly asking "can I come in?"

"Oh, of course!" Kate said as she moved out of the way using her left hand to keep the door opened as Alexis shuffled in. Alexis spotted the wedding band on Kate's left hand as she was passing by.

"Did you remarry" she asked pointing at the ring as she entered the room. She almost kicked herself when she saw the shocked look on Kate's face.

"You've been gone almost 16 years and that's what you want to start with?" Kate asked as she started to pace back and forth in front of Alexis. "How about we start with where have you been? I've been looking for you since you disappeared. I was beginning to think you were dead!" Kate stopped in front of Alexis and looked her straight in the eyes. "But, to answer your question, no I didn't remarry. I've never been able to see myself removing the ring your father put on my hand."

"I'm sorry Kate." Kate held up her hand and motioned for Alexis to join her in the living room. "After dad does my whole life was crashing around me and I ran for it. I'm sorry for the things I said. It wasn't your fault Kate!"

"I know. It took me a couple years of therapy before I believed it wasn't my fault. I've been looking for you and Martha for years. Did she come back with you?"

Alexis shifted nervously in her seat. "Dad's contacts kept us hidden. I knew you would look for me and I didn't want to be found. Gram's missed you, but she stayed with me. She said I needed her more. We spent time in London, Spain, Turkey, and a dozen more places. Gram's never got over dad's death. She died peacefully in her sleep about 2 years ago. I almost came home after that, but I was so afraid." Alexis said as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alexis." Kate said as she felt her chest tighten and tears fall from her own eyes.

Alexis wiped her eyes and showed the newspaper article she had been carrying around. "I saw this in the paper and it finally gave me the push I needed to come and see you. I can't believe I have a 15 year old brother. I can't believe I haven't been a part of his life."

Kate grabbed Alexis's hand and said," Alexis, I didn't know I was pregnant until a couple weeks after the funeral. You couldn't have known."

"I know I have no right to ask, but can I meet him? I want to get to know my brother." Alexis said as she squeezed Kate's hand.

"Alexis, I would never keep a sibling from you."

"So can meet him?" Alexis asked looking right at Kate.

"You can meet him and his twin sister."


End file.
